Ninho de Amor
by A.Padackles
Summary: Bastou que Jensen postasse uma foto em sua conta de Instagram para que ele e Jared tivessem um explosivo encontro de amor.


**Título** : Ninho de Amor.  
 **Autor** : A. Padackles.  
 **Beta:** Sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus e agradeço quem os corrigir.  
 **Categoria:** Slash M/M, Smut, Personagem Real (Padackles).  
 **Advertências:** Homossexualidade.  
 **Classificação:** NC-17.  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot).  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No.  
 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.  
 **Avisos:** os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou heteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.  
 **Bio:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são os atores que interpretam os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester, respectivamente, na série Supernatural. Fora do trabalho, são muito amigos, praticamente irmãos, e não se desgrudam. Várias pessoas, como eu, acreditam que eles tenham um relacionamento amoroso. Tendo ou não, é inegável que se amam e eles mesmos já citaram isso. Jared é casado com a atriz Genevieve Cortese Padalecki e com ela teve 3 filhos, Thomas, Shepherd e Odette. Jensen é casado com a também atriz Danneel Harris Ackles e com ela teve uma menina chamada Justice Jay e o casal de gêmeos Arrow e Zeppelin. Eles moram praticamente na mesma rua, em Austin, e suas famílias são amigas, mas durante a semana ficam em Vancouver, onde a série é gravada.  
 **Resumo:** Bastou que Jensen postasse uma foto em sua conta de Instagram para que ele e Jared tivessem um explosivo encontro de amor.  
 **Nota da Autora:** Me inspirei na foto postada por Jensen para escrever a fic.

 **Ninho de Amor**

Jensen havia acabado de chegar em sua casa em Austin naquela tarde de sexta. Estava gravando em Vancouver e seu namorado Jared havia voltado antes pois suas cenas do episódio já estavam concluídas. Foram apenas dois dias sem se verem, mas ambos já estavam com , apesar de não estar gravando, havia voltado para Austin para a noite de inauguração de seu novo bar, na quinta. Assim, ambos estavam cansados e desejavam uma noite tranquila, porém com o furacão Ackles, não há calmaria.

O loiro, após tomar um banho e vestir sua nova camisa de golf, que tinha recebido de uma marca de roupas próprias para o esporte, resolveu postar uma foto de agradecimento em sua conta no uma selfie simples, mostrando a camisa e... Seus lábios carnudos.

Em menos de dois minutos Jared estava ligando para ele:

\- Que camisa horrorosa é essa?

\- Não tão horrorosa quanto aquela sua bermuda de hibiscos. - o loiro respondeu aos risos - E aposto que não foi para me dizer isso que você me mínimo é porque você quer arrancar essa camisa de mim para aproveitar o que tem abaixo dela.

Padalecki sentiu até um arrepio.

\- Na verdade eu liguei por outro motivo mesmo. - Jared continuou, sussurrando. - Foi porque quero beijar muito esses lábios gostosos e também quero essa boca fazendo safadezas em mim.

Foi a vez de Jensen se arrepiar e pedir para o outro lhe encontrar no ninho de amor deles em 30 minutos.

O tal ninho de amor era uma casa que ambos haviam comprado para seus encontros quando em Austin, já que cada um era casado e tinha filhos, precisando de um local privado onde pudessem ficar só os dois quando bem entendessem.

Ackles chegou primeiro e em menos de 5 minutos lá estava Jared, que propositalmente havia vestido a bermuda de hibiscos, o que fez Jensen sacudir a cabeça em desaprovação.

\- Como se você não você quisesse arrancar essa bermuda de mim para aproveitar o que tem abaixo dela.- O mais novo falou enquanto partiu para o sofá onde o namorado estava e lhe deu um beijo ardente.

Enquanto se beijavam, Jared tirou a camisa nova do parceiro violentamente, de modo que arrancasse os botões. Jensen ameaçou protestar, mas o namorado havia descido os beijos pelo seu pescoço e alcançado seu mamilo esquerdo, mordiscando levemente. Aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa que ele esqueceu as palavras!

Aos poucos, Jared foi descendo mais, tirando a bermuda de Jensen enquanto este ia arrancando toda a sua roupa.

Totalmente pelados, ambos exibiam suas ereções imensas e trocaram mais alguns beijos, até que Padalecki sussurrou:

\- Eu disse que quero sua boca fazendo safadezas em mim.

Essa frase foi como gasolina em fogo e as chamas em Jensen ardiam como o inferno! Ele sentou o companheiro no sofá e se ajoelhou no tapete, engolindo o pau do outro com uma gula erótica, chupando até senti-lo em sua garganta. Foi alternando os movimentos, ora usando a língua na glande, ora percorrendo até a base do pênis e lambendo as deixar de manter contato visual, se deliciava com as expressões de prazer no rosto de Jared e, com os dedos, ia preparando-o para a penetração, até que depois de um tempo ele lhe implorou:

\- Mete logo em mim, Ackles!

O mais velho se levantou por um momento, colocando uma camisinha e lambuzando a pica com lubrificante, enquanto dizia "Vou meter gostoso em você, baby".

Jared se posicionou encostando o abdômen nas costas do sofá, de modo a empinar a bunda para que Jensen metesse por trás.O loiro enfiou a cabeça do pau devagar e aos poucos foi se forçando para dentro, enquanto com a mão direita segurava os cabelos do namorado pela nuca e com a esquerda o trocaram mais alguns beijos, entre gemidos abafados, e Ackles foi aumentando o ritmo e dando estocadas fundas, preenchendo o namorado por completo.

O vai e vem de seus corpos foi ficando cada vez mais frenético, assim como os gemidos mais altos. Jared pediu para que Jensen se sentasse e este obedeceu. Padalecki se ajoelhou e sentou no pau do namorado, de frente para ele, ditando os movimentos. O entra e sai era intenso, as estocadas profundas, o som do sexo misturado à palavras incompreensíveis e beijos molhados. Não demorou e Jared gozou, jorrando seu líquido quente em sua barriga e na de Jensen.

O mais novo então saiu de cima de Jensen, deitando-o no sofá e afastando suas pernas. Arrancou sua camisinha e caiu de boca, sugando aquele pau enorme que até alguns instantes estava dentro dele.

Ackles se contorcia, sentindo o trabalho hábil das mãos e bocas do parceiro, até não aguentar mais e se derramar por completo dentro dele, sua porra batendo no fundo da garganta de Jared, que não desperdiçou nenhuma gota.

Exaustos, trocaram um beijo apaixonado e foram tomar uma rápida ducha, indo em seguida para a cama, onde dormiram abraçados durante o final da tarde e começo da noite, quando acordaram felizes e descansados e se amaram um pouco mais.

 **FIM**


End file.
